Harry Potter and Fawkes' Future The Edit
by NewWriter2517
Summary: Fawkes doesn't like Albus' plans for Harry. Can Fawkes help save Harry & Sirius for their future. Marauders raised Harry. What will Harry be like when he returns. Suck at summaries. Rated M for sure. AU-AU. Family Deaths, medical,and psych prob. I'm Back
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and Fawkes' Future**

**Prologue**

**AN: Changes have been made, Hermione will be a Hogwarts student. I couldn't picture her any other way. Will not be a harem story, Harry and Gabrielle Delacour pairing maybe Nymphadora**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; chances are I borrowed it from you as you have borrowed it from JKR. Enjoy. I've added ten years to canon because of technology and I want to use the best of modern cars and fashion for the guys and gals.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for Reviews. They sacred me, I will disappoint you, remember this is my fantasy and I will twist and torture the Potterverse for my pleasure.**

**AN: Some readers wanted to take over my story, well my answer is take and use it however you wish, it is free. I will play with this story and maybe finish it, who knows. Don't bother with reviews because I've stopped reading them. That way I don't get all emotional about someone I don't know talking about fanfiction. It's fucking fanfiction people, enjoy and play nice. Mistakes will be made in this story.**

_Near Midnight, October 31, 1991, Hogwarts_

Albus Dumbledore had just gone to bed after he checked the castle wards to ensure the children were safe. He had barely fallen asleep he was awoken by a sudden wave of sadness that seemed to come from the castle. Albus dragged himself back out of bed and went back to his office. When he had gotten there and re-checked the wards he found nothing. Something wasn't right, the magic of the castle was still sad; an overwhelming feeling of mourning muted the magic of children and laughter.

Albus was getting worried. He checked the silver instruments in his office for any sign of the troubles and found in the one that kept track of his order members that two more members were dead. Albus ran a few more spells over the devices and discovered that the Potters were dead.

A now frantic Albus dressed. He then ran to the school gates and apparated to the Potter's summer cottage and found it gone; smoking embers were still alight with magical fires and the dark mark was floating in the sky. He checked the area and found Voldemort, Peter Pettigew, and Sirius Black's magical signatures, but no sign of the Potters. He checked a few more things and followed the trail of Black. Black as he was the secret keeper to the Potters.

Albus had offered to keep the secret. but they had refused him and now the Potters were dead. With a sad shake of his head he thought, "another old family gone."

Albus arrived in the alleyway somewhere in London just in time to see Fawkes flash out with a running Sirius. Albus muttered to himself, "What was happening tonight, something's very wrong, the Potters were dead and Fawkes taking a running Sirius somewhere unknown, maybe Fawkes had taken him to Hogwarts." Still talking to himself Albus apparated to the gates of the school and returned to his office expecting to find Fawkes and maybe Sirius there, instead he found it empty.

Albus sat at his desk to catch his breath, he noticed a note with one of Fawkes' tail feathers, he recognized the Potter seal and with a sense of dread, he opened the scroll, and read:

_My friend Albus, Lily and I are dead and Harry is alive. Albus before you start to think of that damned prophecy read this entire letter! Yes Albus, I know you well enough to know that while you are sad at our deaths, you are also glad the prophecy is coming to pass._

_Voldemort is gone, how do we know this, Fawkes has been helping us the past few days and Fawkes has shown us the future you would create and he is sad for you. We knew two days ago what would pass and met our deaths standing tall, knowing we would lose._

_Albus we know you are at your desk with plans for our son running through you head and you can stop it right now. Sirius Black will raise our son, I know you think you know who our secret keeper was and you are wrong, it was Peter Pettigew. We chose Peter hoping to throw the spy in the order off our trail and we failed._

_We now know that you thought Peter was the spy, but you were hoping to save him, save him at the cost of how many. Your unwillingness to confront Peter has cost us our lives and Harry his family. You Albus Dumbledore will also hire the man who betrayed the prophecy to Voldemort to teach children, your hope to use him as spy is now not needed and will not be needed for some time. How many people has that man killed or raped, how many children's dreams will he ruin?_

_Albus your sins are catching up to you; your hope for the best in people is costing us our world. You Albus are responsible for tonight. You could have stopped Tom, yes I Know his real name and history, another truth you kept to yourself. Albus you could have obliviated Snape of the prophecy and you could have used Veritaserum on Order members to determine loyalties, Moody tried, but no Albus 'greater good' Dumbledore knows best._

_Albus you are locked in your office until Fawkes returns for you. Hogwarts is helping Fawkes tonight, you are trapped to think of your actions Albus, Fawkes will return to take you to Gringotts to witness our will, you try to interfere with our plans and Fawkes and Hogwarts will not be happy. Trust Fawkes and Sirius, they will prepare my son!_

_Albus do not let the Longbottoms out of hiding until the LeStranges are caught. Bellatrix and those demented brothers will torture them to insanity if you don't. Fawkes wouldn't take them a letter from us; we think there are things_ _that you are to do, think of it as a test. Will you sacrifice another baby boy's parents for your plans?_

_Lily and I are still your friends Albus; if you behave, we will all enjoy the next great adventure together._

_With Love_

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

Albus was thinking furiously as he sat the letter on his desk. He stood and tried to exit the door to find it locked. Albus was whispering to himself, "I must escape, I must implement my plans, and Harry has to go to the sister."

Albus had arrangements for both children of prophecy, if Neville was the boy he would go to the crazy squib uncle, even if Augusta had to be dealt with, if the boy was Harry he would go to the magic hating muggles. The child must be meek and mild, maybe even beaten; it was for the greater good.

Hogwarts heard the whispers of the Headmaster. She was saddened that this great man would try to do these things to a child. She had seen a lot over a thousand years, so a man wanting to make a child suffer and control the future with his influence wasn't new. So she did as Fawkes asked and turned the doors and windows of his office to stone and shut down the floo.

Albus was shaken from his whispering as the doors and windows in his office turned to stone sealing him in until Hogwarts decided to let him out. Seeing a note flash onto his desk along with another feather, he approached the desk and opened the scroll.

_We told you to wait!_

A tired Albus Dumbledore sat back down at his desk and thought furiously about how to salvage this situation. He had plans, the fate of the wizarding world was resting on his decisions, and he must get Harry. Therefore, with Hogwarts allied against him for the moment he sat in his office and made his plans.

-OoOoO-

_Midnight Friday November 1, 1991, Lupin Cottage near Nottingham Forest._

Remus Lupin is a werewolf. Remus was pacing around his living room and his inner wolf was raging. The wolf knew something was very wrong tonight. Remus had started feeling the wolf rage earlier in the evening and it was getting worse. Remus was thinking of why Albus had not contacted him for any missions for the Order, how were Lily and James, and how was his cub.

He was about to go into the woods and rage at the stars when Fawkes flashed in and sung a calming tune. Remus listening to the song asked Fawkes, "What's wrong Fawkes, I know something is going on I can feel it, does Dumbledore need me ,"

Fawkes interrupted Remus with a short trill; Remus looked closely at Fawkes and saw the letter in his talons. Remus walked over to Fawkes, who gave him the letter. Fawkes trilled another short tune and flashed out. Remus recognizes the handwriting and seal as James', and with trembling hands, he ripped open the scroll and read:

_Remus my brother, Lily and I are dead. Harry his safe! Sorry it is a hell of a way to start a letter. Voldemort murdered us tonight. Peter betrayed us; we did not use Sirius as secret keeper. We hoped to throw the deatheaters off, as everybody knows we trusted Sirius the most._

_We are sorry Remus, we have so much to tell you, but we cannot put those things into this letter. Albus knew there was a traitor in the Order, everybody had a different opinion. We did not know whom to trust and ended up trusting the wrong person. Some members thought the traitor was you; we do not believe that, others thought it was Sirius because of his brother and cousins. Who would have thought it was the rat. A rat, we should have known._

_Remus we need you to be strong, our son needs you. Fawkes was taken Harry to Andromeda and Ted Tonks in Chelsea._

_Harry banished Voldemort tonight, the monster is gone, but not for good. We know this because Fawkes came to us and showed us a vision of the future. We are sorry to say but that future did not include my Lily Flower or me. Remus we have prepared as best we can for Harry, when Fawkes brings Sirius to you, go to Harry._

_Fawkes has shown us what will become of our Harry if he is left with others, he will be abused and unloved. Lily's sister will get our boy Mooney. You remember that horse faced bitch and fat ass bigot of a husband, they will starve and beat him Remus. You and Sirius must stop this!_

_Mooney we love you. Fawkes will bring Sirius to you in a few minutes, Padfoot is hunting the rat, and if he finds Peter, he will go to Azkaban. Revenge can wait Remus._

_When Sirius arrives, go to the Tonks. Fawkes will take you there when he returns. Tell them our story Remus and be strong. Harry and Sirius need you. Mooney before morning go to Gringotts, they will have our will ready._

_Remus do not trust Albus, Fawkes does not want Albus involved. Albus will make him a weapon for the 'Greater Good'. Do not let that happen! The Marauders need to find a place to live outside Britain, raise our son to be a good man and strong wizard._

_Voldemort will return Mooney, a prophecy about Harry forced us into hiding and now it is coming to pass. Our boy will have to fight that monster someday and he needs to be made ready. We have made arrangements for Harry that are in our vault at Gringotts. Harry needs to live as normal of life possible, in spite of what our plans do from beyond the grave, and he needs the Marauders along with the Tonks' love._

_Remus our brother we will miss you, we will meet you in the next great adventure, and again we love you._

_James Potter_

_Lily Potter_

Remus with tears running down his face promised aloud, "James, Lily I solemnly swear I will do the best I can for Harry."

Shaking off the pain and sorrow he was feeling, Remus began to pack his meager belongings. Fawkes should return with Sirius soon, so he had to be ready. Remus' trunk had just finished packing itself when Fawkes flashed in with Sirius.

Sirius was looking, well he looked serious, and he had his old school trunk and a book bag over his shoulder. Remus took one look at his last brother and started to cry again, he then rushed to engulf Sirius in a hug.

_-**OoOoO**-_

_Little after Midnight Friday, November 1, 1991, Alleyway North London_

Sirius Black was raging. He had murder on his mind as he stalked the alley in North London. He smelled the rat; he would find that rat and torture him to near death, heal him and do it again. That rat had helped kill James, Lily and his pup Harry. Sirius knew who the rat responsible was. He had talked James and Lily into choosing Peter for the secret keeper and for that, he would never forgive himself.

Earlier in the evening Sirius was going to Godric's Hollow to see James and maybe have a late night drink. He had arrived outside the gate to find the house in ruins. The only thing he could see was the smoking foundations, magical fires still flickered in and out, and the dark mark floating in the sky. He fell to his knees and cried; he cried for the loss of another brother and cried for baby Harry.

Regulus, his younger brother was murdered last year just outside Black Manor in London, now his other brother James along with his wife and son are dead. Sirius swore he would have his vengeance; he would hunt that rat to the ends of the earth and kill him. Changing into Padfoot he sniffed out the rat's scent along with Voldemort's, following the smell of the rat he slowly found his apparation point. He decided to check all Peter's old haunts, because he would have his revenge.

That was how Sirius Black, playboy Marauder found himself in a London alley with murder on his mind and his wand pointed at a restaurant's trash bin screaming, "Peter come out, time to die you traitorous rat. You told Voldemort how to find them Peter, why did you do it."

Sirius saw the rat scamper out of the alley toward the street full of muggles. Sirius was running after the rat with the death curse on his lips when Fawkes flashed in, grabbed him on the shoulder and flashed him out.

Sirius was still moving his feet as if running when he fell the three feet from where Fawkes let him go. He fell to the floor of a room he had sworn he would never see again, his old bedroom at Black Manor in London.

Cursing Fawkes, he sat himself on the floor, "Fawkes, what the hell are you doing, and I almost had that murdering ra..."

Interrupted by Fawkes angry screech Sirius looked more closely at Fawkes and noticed a scroll in his talons. Fawkes dropped the scroll in Sirius's lap, Sirius recognized the Potter seal and with shaking hands, he cracked the seal on the scroll and read:

_Sirius my brother Harry his alive! Lily and I are not. Sorry my brother but the rat betrayed us. I do not blame you for his actions, you couldn't have known. Sirius, Fawkes has been helping us without Albus knowing, he flashed in a few days ago and showed us the future. As we told Remus we are not in that future._

_The short version is you have to be strong, put off revenge, and take care of Harry! Remus also knows where Harry is. Fawkes delivered Harry to your Cousin Andromeda, and their daughter is part of Fawkes' vision._

_Take Harry and leave, run from Britain, the bigots, and Albus. Voldemort is gone; his killing curse rebounded off Harry and struck him instead. He will return. The prophecy we mentioned before hiding is coming to pass, prepare Harry!_

_Fawkes will take you to Remus, then go to Harry and Andromeda. Before dawn, you and Remus must go to Gringotts, and when the time comes you must claim your Lordship. I know we promised each other we would never use those pureblood titles but Harry will need his. Lily and I made our plans for Harry and you have to help. My son must be prepared._

_Harry must return to kill that monster and he is going to need that lordship crap, maybe a blood traitor and half-blood Lord will change the world. Have the Goblins give the proof of your innocence to Albus, the Prophet, and to Barty Crouch._

_Sirius we will see you again but you have a job to do first. When you go the Tonks, the password is the Marauders secret. You speak the first and they reply the second. Sirius be sure Harry knows how to love. Love is the key._

_Padfoot when the time comes return to Britain and kick those inbred deatheaters asses, bring the revolution we dreamed of, and make it safe for Harry's kids._

_We love you Brother_

_James Potter and Lily Potter_

Sirius collapsed back on the floor and screamed his rage to the empty House of Black. Fawkes sung a sorrowful song as Sirius lie on the floor of his old bedroom and cried. After a while Sirius has had enough of crying and asked Fawkes, "Fawkes can we do it, can I do it, am I strong enough, can I be the parent Harry needs?"

Sirius was uplifted at the answering trill from Fawkes, so he straightened himself, applied what his father called the Lordship face and continued, "Fawkes I'm ready, time to see my last brother and pup. Let me set the Black Wards and we'll leave."

Sirius went to the ritual room and applied the Black Wards to the old home. Sirius then continued on a last tour of his old childhood home, he collected his old school trunk and filled it with Black family books all the while wishing he could burn the old house to the ground. He ordered the old house elf Kreacher to clean and prepare the upstairs bedrooms saying they may have guests, and that he must remain hidden unless called.

Taking one last look around and he grabbed Regulus' old book bag, he called Fawkes and soon he was on his way to Mooney. Then he would go to Ted and Andromeda, they had his pup. Sirius arrived at Remus' cottage and he looked at his haggard friend, then was immediately halfway across the room to meet his last brother in a hug.

-OoOoO-

_After Midnight Sunday, November 1, Gringotts Bank, Diagon Alley_

Director Rangok was working late so he could spend time with his newest great-grandson and he was thinking on the Dark Lord problem. Rangok was an old goblin, he had seen four "Dark Lords," and Voldemort was the worst for the goblins. Most Dark Lords only want to subvert wizards; they did not really care about goblins. If a Dark Lord could he would recruit goblins, goblins were good at killing wizards. That was why Voldemort was the worst; he desired to kill all magical races that are not "pureblood human." Rangok continued his paper work and to think on dumb wizards.

Pureblood, what a joke, there was always someone in their bloodlines that were less than pure and without first generation magic users there would be no new blood for their businesses or families. A thousand plus years of inbreeding, dark lords every hundred or so years, and the long live span of wizards means few children. Fewer children mean smaller populations and with smaller populations you need new blood. A purebred poodle maybe beautiful, but can it hunt his own food.

The Goblins have the wealth of over five-hundred years of the European nations trading and conquering the world in their vaults. All it would take was another ten or fifteen years and Gringotts London would be second to Gringotts New York or Gringotts Tokyo. If it wasn't for the wealth that the Europeans stole form the rest of the world they would be never have flourished and thrived. Even now the modern world worked on the European model, muggle and magical.

Rangok was a worried goblin; you did not become the ruler of the Goblin Nation by not worrying, or by being stupid. Magic was telling the Director that a change was coming, change could be good or bad, and that was worrying.

The Director was interrupted from his mussing when Fawkes flashed into his office. The phoenix trilled a short calming melody to the Director, and as the bird circled the desk, he gently laid a scroll encircled with a Lord's ring along with a crystal vial covered with a clear red wax unto the desk then flashed out. The reddish appearing vial with small runes carved in the wax look to have pensive memories inside.

Rangok was now more curious than worried; it was not every day that a phoenix delivers a Lord's ring, in fact he could not remember it ever happening before. The crystal vial was sealed in blood wax and covered in the Egyptian runes of truth.

Blood wax was made from the fat of a newly dead unicorn that had died of old age and the blood of the person wishing to make the wax, the wax was used in blood-magic and had many uses.

The runes bound the contents of the contained object; once the item or a person was encircled in the runes the item or person was bound to the truth. Combining the wax and runes was absolute and the truth of the memories could not be ignored. The wax and runes meant that the memories were true.

Rangok sets the vial aside, careful not to disturb the wax, removed the scroll, and recognized the Potter Ring. Setting the ring carefully next to the vial, he read the scroll.

_Director Rangok,_

_Time is money; my son destroyed Voldemort tonight. That demon will return. Lady Potter and I died tonight, how you may ask do you write a letter if dead, that is_ _easy. We knew we would die tonight._

_Director, the vial Fawkes gave you has our will and evidence of the man who betrayed us to Voldemort. Sirius Black will come to you tonight for the ring and a reading of the will. Fawkes will bring Albus there, do not let Albus interfere._

_Rangok destiny has placed my son on the path to destroy that beast, do you want Albus 'Greater Good' Dumbledore to guide his path or do want an opportunity to help my chosen to guide him. The decision is yours Director._

_With Respects_

_James Potter, Lord Potter, Founding Member of Gringotts._

_Lily Potter, Lady Potter_

Rangok did not need to think twice, here was an good opportunity to help his people. Any relationship with the Blacks and Potters will help pry a way into the wizard worlds Governments. Rangok scribbled a quick note and snapped his fingers and the paper vanished. Moments later a minor goblin named Griphook silently entered, snapped to attention and waited.

Griphook was a minor goblin working the late shift for the Director; if he were lucky the Director would never know he was there. The rumor among the lower levels was that the Director had roasted and eaten the last late shift employee that had caught his attention, so Griphook was scarred shitless when the note appeared asking him to come to the Director's office. Griphook ran to the Director's office, entered silently and firmly at attention awaited on his death.

Griphook about fainted when the Director spoke to him, hell he was surprised he was not already dead.

Rangok wanted to grin when he saw Griphook looking like he was about to faint, he had started the roasting and eating rumor because he was bored one day, who knew it would continue to humor him two hundred years later. Rangok barked an order to the scarred goblin, "Griphook lock up the Potter estate, everything, if the Potters have a connection to it lock it up!"

Rangok continued more normally, "Lord and Lady Potter are dead, the Potter accounts are to be locked down until the heir or their proxies are found. Get an accounting of all items loaned out by the Potters and if the current holders do not have proof of the Potters loaning an item, retrieve it."

"Yes Director," Griphook answered. Griphook, happy not to be a snack ran from the office to be about his tasks.

-OoOoO-

_Half Past Midnight Friday, November 1, 1991, Lupin Cottage near Nottingham Forest_

Sirius and Remus broke the hug and looked at each other; the expression they wore was one of determination and anybody interfering with their tasks would be dead. Sirius silently shrank the trunks and placed them in Regulus' old book bag as Remus took one last look at his small home.

The time had come. The last two Marauders had to see their pup. Sirius called Fawkes and the last of the Marauders were on their way to "Fawkes' Future."

-OoOoO-

**AN: Changes have been made, Hermione will be a Hogwarts student. I couldn't picture her any other way. Will not be a harem story, Harry and Nymphadora plus Gabrielle Delacour pairing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Harry Potter and Fawkes' Future**

**Chapter 1**

******AN: Changes have been made, Hermione will be a Hogwarts student. I couldn't picture her any other way. Will not be a harem story, Harry and Nymphadora plus Gabrielle Delacour pairing. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything; chances are I borrowed it from you as you have borrowed it from JKR. Enjoy. I've added ten years to canon because of technology and I want to use the best of modern cars and fashion for the guys and gals.**

**Author's Notes: Thanks for Reviews. They sacred me, I will disappoint you, remember this is my fantasy and I will twist and torture the Potterverse for my pleasure. Ill will start playing with the story again, maybe my life won't collapse again. Don't hate, write.**

It was early afternoon when Albus Dumbledore apparated into the arrival room of the former #12 Grimmauld Place. The official secret of the old Black London home was _"The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix is located at #11 9/16 Grimmauld Place"_, and it wasn't the same building that Black left fifteen years ago. The Black Family owned the entire block of Grimmauld Square and Sirius renovated and renumbered all the homes around the square. The old home was now an operations center tucked between a real number eleven and twelve Grimmauld Place. It was also a safe house financed by Black for Albus' Order.

The ground floor of the old house now had six offices for his order members use, a large meeting room, dining room, and kitchen. The next two floors were bedrooms with facilities for twenty-four adults and any children not allowed downstairs. The top floors were off limits until Harry arrived. It was of the many conditions he had agreed.

Albus would not do a magical binding oath, but he gave his personal word as an honorable wizard. If he hoped for any possible relationship with Harry he needed to keep his word most of the time. As the fabric of the boy's life showed itself, then Albus would pull on any loose threads for additional advantage on the boy. He agreed to private quarters at Hogwarts for Harry was an adult. Harry had the right to come and go as he pleased while at headquarters and Harry could if he desired, attend all meetings of the Order of the Phoenix. Albus and Harry were allies nothing more.

Those were the rules Albus agreed to, the rules he insisted on were Harry had to take potions from Severus and they would discuss the boys training prior to Hogwarts a private meeting.

Albus walked into the kitchen and Molly Weasley was already working her magic for tonight's order meeting, "Hello Headmaster, come in, would you like some tea?" greeted the short, plump, and kind-faced witch.

"Not at this time Molly. I was just walking thru headquarters in advance of tonight's meeting. I need to read some reports before the Order and young Harry arrive." Albus answered, knowing the woman would want to comment about Harry Potter.

"Oh yes Harry Potter, I don't know what Black was thinking having that poor child apprenticed. I know it was with the Flamels, but he should have gone to Hogwarts the same as every other Lord Potter. The boy should have friends, not trapped in a house with his teachers all the time, Nothing but an old couple and tutors for the last five years, he's probably looking forward to Hogwarts." the now stern faced witch retorted.

Albus enjoyed that reply, it was his argument from five years ago, and Molly was loyal and needed as an ally in the many arguments to come inside the Order. Now his standard reply, I know Molly, I also know Harry was taught by the best in Europe and now he coming home to England. I expect he is excited about going to Hogwarts and we can protect him now that Voldemort has returned.

Albus ignored the flinch at Tom's name and left the kitchen for his office.

Albus' office here wasn't as large as his office at Hogwarts and upon entering, what was supposed to be a secured room, he was surprised to see a portrait of Tom Riddle as he looked when he applied for the Hogwart's DADA job. The portrait was hanging on the wall facing his desk, inactive and Voldemort had a note stuck on his frame that said, "Read the letter on your desk before activation, Black."

Sitting behind his desk, Albus opened his letter.

_Greetings Headmaster_

_You have a thousand questions going through your mind and I am going to answer some of them in this letter. Yes, that is an inactivated wizard portrait of Voldemort; it is number six in an uncompleted set of eight. Portraits one thru five, plus eight, are in our various offices at the compound, and number eight is the only painting with multiple frames. Number 7 is unaccounted for, and we believe it is currently with the owner._

_Albus, an old friend of yours in America, the Grand Sorceress Christine Hohenburg, created the portraits for our group and we thought you would love to have one. Albus_

Albus nearly ripped the paper in half at the name of Gellert Grindelwald's necromancer. She escaped to the Americans before Albus or the Russians could find her. The American OSS, M-Division secreted her away in America in exchange for her research from Gellert's death camps and to help fight the communists. Now she was the world's leading death-magic expert and one of the few tame necromancers.

_Albus, I believe it is your good fortune not to have met the Grand Sorceress in 1945, she would have likely killed you, and the world would be a poorer place._

_I know you guessed how the portraits were made. but I will explain anyway. I know you will tell no one of Tom's secret because when you activate your copy, you will be bound by the same oaths as all the owners. The items can only be discussed between portrait owners. I know you will activate Tom, your curiosity would allow nothing else._

Black was right about the portrait, he would activate it as soon as he was finished with the letter. No matter how much he hated Christine Hohenburg, he respected her magic.

_Frau Hohenburg created this method of portrait making for historical preservation and the recreation of lost portraits. She raises a particular spirit and with permission of the spirit, makes a painting. When the soul is still on the mortal plane, she can play with that persons soul the way a dementor eats them. _

_Tom's spirit wailed like a tortured infant as she made these paintings, some dark and scary magic Albus. I wish I could have had her and Tom meet before his new body, Sybil be damned._

_The paintings are bound to the owners to answer questions honestly, to be blank except to the owner, cannot leave their frames, and never speak unless spoken too by the owner. You are in total control of your portrait and your portrait's memories are current with the age of the occupant. _

_Number eight's memory is current to Halloween 1991 and belongs to Lord Potter._

Harry had been a Horcrux, _'and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal',_ that explains that part of the prophecy. Albus wondered exactly how powerful Harry was; Tom powerful or more.

_Now I will tell you about some of Harry's training. He apprenticed with the Flamels from the age of eight, not eleven as we told the world, until the end of this May. The Flamels have now destroyed the stone and "died". _

_The Flamels named Harry heir to the estate, and The Lily Potter Foundation is now the holder of their assets. Harry has a final gift from your friends, 600 years of various historical memories for your pensive._

Albus smiled, his friends had vanished and destroyed that abomination of a jewel. Life should begin and end and wealth is created by work, not magic.

_What the world does not know is that the Harry's training with the Flamels was a quarter powers original while multiple clones of him were educated elsewhere. Yes clone, more precisely shadow clones from Japanese Jutsu. They were not cheap and for your own information it was nearly thirty million galleons. Yes, I know, the thought of four or more Harry Potters running around the world is giving you a headache._

Albus now knew exactly how powerful Harry was, Tom powerful. He would need to have Harry closely watched.

_The original Harry was at our home with the Flamels, one was with Master Masashi Kishimoto in Japan, another was with Master Pai Mei in southern China, and the final Harry apprenticed to Grand Master Sorcerer Sheik Fath Ali Khan and his partner Master Warlock David Bar-Zohar. This Harry traveled around the Middle East and Mediterranean during his education._

Albus swore under his breath, _'Damned boy is an assassin'_ not quite accurate he knew, he was a trained killer, would be well trained in the magics of warfare and might be willing to use that knowledge. Those sorcerers were famous for defensive magic and the philosophy of, _'If you must fight, strike hard, strike fast and strike last, because you can't always strike first or win.'_

_I am sure you recognized the names Albus, Harry has been educated by the best our world had to offer and he can be ruthless when needed. Now the information that nobody outside our circle knows, Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Martyr's Son and all the other bullshit names you and me have engineered for him, has an enslaved sixteen-year-old dark-veela and for five years, she has been his partner in the clone training._

Albus swore loudly and often for the next few minutes. A dark-veela, the last created were before the 1926 Veela Revolt. The war set the punishment for enslaving a veela at death; it also secured the knowledge of the dark-veela ritual within the Veela Queens line and a Taboo was created for any veela who willingly enslaved herself.

Middle and Near Eastern dark wizards created female assassins using the ritual, now it was a mark of shame within the veela community, completely understandable for a race of beings created solely to be sex-slaves.

The Veela Queens performed a ritual that changed the slave from a light haired, fair featured, airy Scandinavian princess, into a stormy Persian princess. A dark haired and dark eyed beauty that was taller, faster, and stronger than her airier opposites. The veela's raptor heritage came to the fore and made them extremely deadly.

_Albus, are you done cursing? Five years ago, Harry saved a young veela friend from a kidnap attempt from slavers. The innocent ten-year-old girl enslaved herself to Harry, her first crush and hero. A child's mistake and she was marked as a dark-veela for violating the Veela Queens Taboo. You know the laws the Veela have about slavery, no trial; they just perform the ritual to change her appearance, mark her with those damned tattoos, and leave her naked with her new master. _

_Harry was helpless in deciding what to do about a sex slave, so the Family decided to send her for training alongside Harry. With the inclusion of time turners to add a few years to their ages, they are all now closer to seventeen than they are sixteen. The young girl is deadly Albus, she is a magically bound female warrior whose orders are to defend and serve her master._

_Miss Serafina Del Nero, which means Burning One of the Black in Italian, was formerly a Miss Gabrielle Delacour. To Harry she is not a slave, Serafina is his partner in all things and a valued member of the Houses of Potter and Black._

_I am telling you all this so you can prepare your Order and professors for these young people. Snape might die just by opening is mouth Albus, warn the man! The reason we told you to leave Harry alone this summer is they are adjusting to a lifetime of lessons and becoming the people you need to kill Tom._

_The children are respectful of their teachers and elders Albus, but they will not go where they do not want to go. They already have some friends in Hogwarts, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood, Susan Bones and few other have been taking advanced lessons with us during their summer holidays._

_It is our plan for these five to start an advanced defense club for trustworthy students in fifth, sixth and seventh year. With Remus and me as the DADA professors, we should be able to help the students prepare for their lives outside the castle._

_To activate Tom, press your thumb to the Black Family crest on the frame. Enjoy your talks with Lord Voldemort._

_Burn this letter!_

_Sirius Orion Black_

Albus burned the letter and he would wait on activating Tom until he returned from Madam Pomfrey with a headache potion.

Albus had a lot on his mind as he went back to the castle. A damned dark-veela, The-Boy-Who-Lived, The Chosen One, the next Merlin and Son of the Martyr had his own personnel Bellatrix LeStrange.

A dark-veela slave that's lethally trained to serve her master, trained by some of the best magical fighters in their world and probably by some of the Japanese magical geisha. Albus knew Sheik Fath Ali Khan and knew the old sorcerer's family still used the harem in the true way. He probably had a few pre-war veela slaves, so some of Serafina Del Nero training was probably in the ways of an old style Veela.

A dangerous young woman indeed Albus mused as he left for the Hogwarts infirmary.

-oOoOo-

The scarlet and gold Gulfstream G550 of the Lily Potter Foundation was four hours from the London City Airport and all the passengers were anxious to go back to the UK after fifteen years. Sirius, Remus, Harry, and Serafina would be living in London and Hogwarts for at least a year, more likely two. The group was only a port-key or portable door away from the estate in Umbria. The Villa Del Nero was the twelve-hundred acre working farm that had been home for the entire Potter and Black families for almost fifteen years.

Harry and Serafina were in the private salon at the back of the aircraft, Sirius told Harry to go to the salon and rest. Harry being the obedient godson, was more than happy to go play the master-slave game with Serafina. At eleven Harry was mortified at the thought of sex slaves in general. Now he loved Serafina and would do anything for her.

Therefore, as _'The Great and Powerful Sheik Fath Ali Khan'_ would say, Allah has given you a great gift and who are you to question Allah. So he enjoyed the gift he had been given and Allah be praised.

The term sex slave wasn't used in the Family and everyone treated her as family. Everyone also knew the truth. Harry introduced her to people as his executive assistant and Serafina assisted him in every aspect of his life. She helped with paperwork, phone calls, running the family, his training for Tom, being a bodyguard, and most important, his back washer. All he had to do was say he wanted to bathe and she was there to undress him. She washed him in the shower and then she would perform the most amazing head, then she joined him in the bath for a long soak and Allah be praised again.

Harry was wearing his boxer shorts and a smirk as he lounged in the small bed. He faced aft into the small dressing area where Serafina stood nude awaiting his command, it was their game. Serafina knew she had her master's permission to do as she wished, but she stood and awaited his orders and all that time she watched as his desire grew.

Harry might have to hunt down and kill a lunatic, but he would not complain. He was young, rich, been told he was handsome more times than he could count and he had his life partner in Serafina. He also had the beautiful girl standing nude before him, and she truly believed her sole function in life was to please him.

Harry stared at Serafina and absorbed her unnatural beauty. She stood 5'9 tall, long black hair and had a spectacular body at 36C-23-33. She didn't have a large chest, her extra inches were muscle. She reminded Harry of a to-tall ballet dancer or gymnast, broad shoulders, strong back and every limb screamed of strength, speed, and grace. She kept a small patch of pubic hair because Harry liked the look and feel of a neatly groomed vagina; he told her it was a form of permanent adolescence.

What appeared to be tattooed tribal designs around her navel, at the base of her skull and the lower back were actually a complex weave of delicate, small runes that made her a dark-veela. A similar band around her neck marked her as his slave. This band is a magical collar and was applied during her last year of training by the old veela slaves of the Sheik. When Harry saw the tattooed collar, he beat the old man in a fight for the first time. She said she asked for the tattoo, the neckband was an old tradition and she was proud to be marked as his.

When in public Serafina asked to wear the neckband as a small, loosely buckled dog collar that matched her outfit. She preferred a small standard leather dog collar with d-ring. She used the collar as a charm bracelet for the neck and Harry was identified as the owner of this pet on the heart shaped tag and the standard engraved military style tag was an emergency portkey.

Serafina stood nude before her master and could see the effect she had on him, his beautiful cock had grown out of his boxers and past his navel. She desperately wished he would command her to move. Her own arousal showed in her painfully hard nipples, she was hot, wet and she needed his command, his touch, and his strength.

Harry spoke in the way taught by his masters, the commanding tone of a sorcerer, "Serafina, come to my bed and perform your duties, I desire your mouth before your body," Serafina wanted to run, but instead she walked sedately to the bed of her master. As commanded she would first use her mouth, then her body second and knew she would cum numerous more times than her love. Her Harry was a considerate lover and Allah be praised.

-oOoOo-

While Harry and Serafina were playing master-slave in private, a mini-meeting of the Family was nearly over. Sirius and Remus occupied two of the four seats farthest forward, on the table between the two were the reports from the Lily Potter Foundation, Black Watch Security and the other Potter-Black interests. Now that Harry was an adult he usually attended these meetings, but Harry was _resting_.

Sirius listened to Remus as he explained that the new automobiles had left Black Watch R&D in Essex. They would arrive at the airport about five minutes before the aircraft landed and Fred and George Weasley were driving.

Remus smiled at the thought of the twins and added, "Tonks is moving up thru the ranks of Black Watch at an accelerated rate. Her education post Hogwarts as turned her into a special talent and she is proving every day that her promotions are on talent alone, not family."

Changing the subject slightly, Sirius asked, "Remus are Harry's and Serafina's backpacks in the cars, they were asking about those before we left São Paulo and do you have the numbers for," here he struck a pose as he used the full name, "The Ninth Annual Marauder's Midsummer Eve Music and Magic Festival?"

Although São Paulo was below the equator and the festival should have been The First Marauder's Midwinter's Eve Music and Magical Festival.

Remus rolled his eyes as Sirius used that blasted mouthful of a name, he stressed the answer, "The Festival" he said using the informal name, "had a total of 225,482 people pass thru the gates, the week long residents were numbered at a little over 42,500. The merchants among the week long campers reported higher arts, crafts, food, and assorted merchandise sales in our exit survey. The response from the musical performers varied at best, as always, damned musicians are never satisfied, and the bassist for the Weird Sisters was upset this year because we didn't have her a case of licorice flavored licorice wands. She said we always gave her a case of licorice wands and this year she couldn't find them in the dressing rooms."

The Marauders had a laugh at the demands of people paid to do a job. The bands for the festival are paid, the merchants, the circuses, the carnivals and street performers worked the crowds for any gold they earned.

Remus continued the report, "The Foundation might break even on this years event, but we know it's more for politics than money. The goodwill gained for Harry and the Foundation at these festivals is priceless," he finished the report with pride, "Next year at Hogwarts we hope to actually make a profit, with the Flamel endowment we might be able to finance our Orphanages, Schools, and the First Born Societies for several lifetimes."

Every member of The Lily Potter Foundation was rightfully proud of their jobs. The Foundation's ran Orphanages for magicals that might be true orphans or unwanted firstborns. They rescued abused children and had a no question pickup points for any magical child. They also tended to the old and the poor. The firstborn clubs were study groups that operated mostly in the European schools where the politics of privilege was more hostile, they offered support for their non-magical parents and continuing their non-magical educations.

Remus now answered the backpack question, "Yes they arrived via elf last night and are in the cars. What are in that damn pack that is so important they've been asking every day for a week?

Sirius answered the question, "Last fall when Harry and I visited Germany, Harry sneaked off to the HK Headquarters in Oberndorf am Neckar, his tutor from Israel arranged a meeting between Harry and their custom gunsmiths. Well, Harry ordered himself and Serafina some custom equipment. Harry ordered a custom pair of .45cal USP Tactical USP-SD and then he had the people at Black Watch R&D create the custom sound suppressors. The non-magical suppressor was as long as the gun, nearly doubling its length, our suppressor only adds an inch to guns and sound wise it really is more of a movie whisper than the actual clap. Serafina's pistols are identical except in 9mm."

Black Watch R&D had invented null space storage containers and used them to put twice the amount of the space of a normal suppressor inside in the new suppressors.

Remus looked at his brother, who was grinning like an idiot and even though he agreed with the purpose of the guns, he decided to be the responsible parent. "Do we really want Harry and Serafina to carry guns around London or Hogwarts all the time?"

A stone faced Sirius answered, "That pair are going to war Remus, with the way Harry wants to be free to see London, someone might just appear on the street and attack the pair, I for one want them with wands, knives, guns and a fucking slingshot if it will bring them home."

Sirius comment ended that discussion, so they worked on details of the Family businesses without any more talk of the coming war.

-oOoOo-

The private salon was back into the standard setup of a couch with a pair of seats and the aircraft was an hour out of London. Serafina lived up to her name and was already dressed in her standard all black. With low-rise skinny jeans, a yoga bralette, and Sirius' old leather motorcycle jacket and with her new Gucci pumps she was as tall as her master was.

Serafina was about to open the door to the rest of the jet when she noticed Harry was still in the lavatory. Wondering what was taking him so long, she crossed the cabin to the toilet's opened door. She was surprised to see a nude Harry standing before the mirror tracing his fingers along one of the many tattoos that covered his body.

He never noticed as Serafina stepped closer to him and softly touched one the small Hebrew letters that made up the large runic array between his shoulder blades and he never seemed to notice her touch. Her master was deep in thought, so she continued too lightly trace the other symbols.

Serafina had covered all the runes on his back when Harry spoke, "What the adults did do us pet was criminal, I was born a normal child, but I was made into this." He gestured to the tattooed runes and arrays that covered his body. "You were judged too harshly for a child's mistake and then trained to be a warrior instead of the princess you were born. Fate marked me with a damn scar, and my family and teachers marked me to be faster, tougher, and stronger. Am I'm a creation, not a man?"

Serafina was now hugging Harry around the waist with her head resting on his shoulder. She began tracing the other symbols on his chest and looked at her master in the mirror, she stared him in the eyes and spoke softly, "Yes my love we were made into what we are, but all people are born one thing and made into who they become. I would not return to my old life if I could, my life before you was going to be the same as my mothers, married to a rich nobleman somewhere in Europe and bored. I would have been a trophy to show off at parties and then the lifestyles of the bored rich."

Harry watched her in the mirror and searched those beautiful black eyes for the truth of her words. He liked the fact he was a powerful wizard, he liked being rich and he even did not mind having to kill a monster. What he hated was the celebrity myth created by Sirius and Dumbledore. He realized that that myth was a tool and they used that tool to manipulate people, pressure politicians to pass favorable laws, and to make money. All so they could repeat the cycle of manipulations, political maneuverings, money making, repeatedly.

Serafina continued unaware of her master's inner musings, "I love the new me and I love you. You were trained savagely harder than most young princes were, because the kingdom of fame and money your godfather and Dumbledore created for you has a heavy crown. Those two fools made you more famous than Merlin and when you grow into the life you want, it will be too late for them unseat you. Your life is your own now my love, make into what you want. The UK is a new start for both of us. You and I will soon be ready to kill the cocksucker that started all this and then we'll make some changes, well take the life they made for us and turn that life into your dreams, not theirs."

Stepping away from Harry, she told him, "No matter what the rest of the world thinks of you or your body, I for one love and desire it, now go and get dressed. Our new life is approaching at nearly the speed of sound."

_-_oOoOo-

Donald Beasley was having a cigarette outside the Jet Center at the London City Airport. He was expecting a private jet from São Paulo. The tall, bald, overweight, red headed man had worked for Her Majesty's Custom and Excise and his job was to pass the uber-rich and business executives quickly through customs. Five minutes before the plane taxied to a stop, two black Maserati Quattroportes parked in the assigned spaces for awaiting a jet.

Donald was 6'3 tall and thought he had seen it all in his thirty years of service, but when the scarlet and gold jet's taxied up and then the first passenger down the stairs was a black haired goddess that was dressed in black, when the two met at the bottom of the stairs, Don became aware she was his height and wearing a black dog collar. Donald would have done anything she asked when the black eyed beauty unzipped her jacket, exposing her bra and toned stomach all the way down to the top of her jeans.

She reached inside the jacket to retrieve some items from the inside pocket and handed him four British passports and ID wallets from Euro-pol and purred to him in an unknown accent, "I am the personal assistant to Lord Potter, here are our documents and we have nothing to declare. There is no need to check the plane or baggage and I would be eternally grateful if you just apply the proper stamps."

Serafina always handled the officials at any private customs check, unless they were women, then it was Harry and Sirius' job. She watched as the tall, fat man fell under the effects of her charms and had to brighten her smile. The muggle stamped their passports and left her and the three unnoticed men standing there, if they had any nuclear bombs, they were now in Britain.

Fred and George Weasley watched the old muggle that looked like an old, fat Ron fall under Serafina's spell and they knew she didn't use her veela allure, just her natural sexiness to speed up her groups immigration. Fred moved to open the front cars rear doors for Sirius and Remus. He had to be a proper driver and restrain his natural desire to joke with the pair; their boss Miss Tonks had explained it as public theater.

He was in the presence of his heroes. He and his brother had contacted the Marauder's Den magazine after finding the map in their first year at Hogwarts and received a letter asking for the map back with the promise of new map for their second year. August before their second year the new map arrived with a lifetime subscription to the magazine, the only wizarding magazine for young men, with a promise to send their magazines to Hogwarts only. That was a great relief because their mom didn't like the magazine,_ '__too much nonsense and those women should be wearing more clothes'_ were her comments when she found Charlies copies under his bed. The women wore too many clothes for the readers; the girls were always clothed in the most inconvenient places.

Fred shut Remus door then ran around the car to open the other door for Sirius after shutting the door he locked eyes with is twin and smiled. The marauders and Harry Potter were home and let the fun begin.

George had seated himself and buckled his seat belt. He started the car and was still astonished at the difference between these cars and their dads old Ford Anglia. That old car escaped from the Burrow before their fourth year at school, their dad was going to dispel it because of mom, and the car flew away never to be seen again. He had just started to follow Fred out of the airport when is nostrils were treated to the most amazing smell, Serafina's perfume he guessed, he desperately hoped it wasn't Lord Potters.

The twins briefing explained what to expect from Lord Potter's personal assistant, who and what her history was, and they knew that little fact was going to send the magical world spinning of it's axis. Breathing in a lung full of a scent that had to come from heaven, George followed his brother towards Grimmauld Square, he was thinking Fred might have their heroes, but he was also missing that scent. He wanted to talk to the pair, but the rules that were told to him and his brother were simple. Leave them alone and they will get to know you on their own.

Therefore, Fred and George Weasley drove as expertly as any chauffeur, because they were in the most exclusive club in the the magical world. They were working for the Potter-Black Trading Company Ltd and they were going to own the franchise for the new Marauders Den store in Diagon Alley. It started with a found map, then as letters every couple of months, they were told to get good grades in all their classes and help the muggleborns in Hogwarts. Now after taking their NEWTS six months early, with scores nearly as good as Bills and doing as the marauders asked for the last four years at Hogwarts, they had their rewards. The Weasley twins were Marauders, being gifted a franchise store, and paid for anything they invented. Life was good for the Weasley Twins.

**AN: Some readers wanted to take over my story, well my answer is take and use it however you wish, it is free. I will play with this story and maybe finish it, who knows. Don't bother with reviews because I've stopped reading them. That way I don't get all emotional about someone I don't know' talking about fanfiction. It's fucking fanfiction people, enjoy and play nice. Mistakes will be made in this story.**

**Bye for a week or a year**


End file.
